Alice Human Sacrifice
by XNeko-AliceX
Summary: Un sueño se olvida con el tiempo, pero la mayoría de las pesadillas permanecen en el recuerdo. Pero... ¿Que pasa cuando eres tú el que queda siendo recordado por una pesadilla? Songfic


**Canción: Alice Human Sacrifice- Meiko, Kaito, Miku, Rin y Len.**

**=Ni bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen=**

* * *

><p>-Que difícil será esto…- mencionó una voz delgada. Probablemente perteneciente a un niño.<p>

Se escuchaba triste y el eco del vacío provocaba que aquel sonido sonara aún más deprimente.

-Un sueño vive hasta que su espectador lo olvide… y olvida un sueño es fácil. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si hago que mi espectador… viva en el sueño?- se cuestionaba.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio ensordecedor.

-No lo sé… pero no pierdo nada al averiguarlo- sonrió siniestramente.

**Ichi-banme Alice wa isamashiku**

**ken wo katate ni fusugi no kuni**

**ironna monowo kiri sutete**

**makkana michiwo siite itta**

**sonna Alice wa morino oku**

**tsumibito no youni tojikome rarete**

**morini dekita michi igai ni**

**kanojyono seiwo siru subewa nashi**

-¿Dónde rayos estoy?- preguntó una joven de cabellos azules. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura de estilo medieval. Y fácilmente se distinguía un aspecto de caballero, pues el atuendo y la espada con mango rojo que blandía en su mano derecha hablaban de quién era la joven.

-En mi sueño… o al menos eso parece- habló un pequeño niño en la rama de un árbol. Su mirada sombría y cruel daba temor.

-¿Tu sueño?- preguntó incrédula y molesta la peliazul -¿Quién eres y qué demonios quieres?- le reclamó enojada.

-Sí, este es mi mundo… el país de las maravillas. Y yo soy el sueño, no tengo nombre ni procedencia… solo existo-espetó el niño.

-Runo Misaki…- se presentó aunque antes de dar más detalles el infante la interrumpió.

-Sé quién eres… por eso te traje, aunque solo te diré que tú serás Alicia…- mencionó a la vez que señalaba la marca de una insignia de espada. Idéntica a la que tienen las barajas.

-disfruta tu estancia en el lugar- desapareció antes de que ella pudiese reclamarle.

La joven de cabellos azules apareció en un poblado. La gente tenía otras ropas y aún así parecía que no les importaba el hecho que ella estuviera completamente fuera de lugar.

-Disculpe… disculpe…- hablaba inútilmente a los lugareños. Pues ellos parecían no oírla, simplemente la ignoraban.

Estuvo un largo rato así, la desesperación y enojo la invadían. Sin dudarlo desenvainó su espada y la blandió contra una persona que poco tenía que ver con su problema.

Al ver el líquido carmesí correr por la hoja de su arma sus ganas de cortar más víctimas la invadieron. Como si fuera una necesidad siguió desmembrando más individuos. No había categorías: hombres, mujeres, niños, ancianos… todos y cada uno de ellos había sido asesinado.

La joven que en algún otro sitio había sido protectora se volvió en asesina. Cortando todo y manchando de carmesí el suelo empolvado.

Con velocidad corrió hacia un joven músico dispuesta a matarlo de igual manera. Pero antes de que lograra atravesarlo una sombra enrolló su arma arrebatándosela, poco a poco más sombras la comenzaron a enrollar, para después comenzar a jalarla hacia la oscuridad del bosque dejando un camino carmesí hacia el sitio donde fue arrastrada.

**ni-banme Alice wa otonashiku**

**utawo utatte fushigi no kuni**

**ironna otowo afure sasete**

**kurutta sekaiwo umidasita**

**sonna Alice wa bara no hana**

**ikareta otoko ni uchi korosarete**

**makkana hanawo ichi-rin sakase**

**minnani mederare karete-yuku**

-Entonces… ¿Pasaremos a la posible Alicia dos?... no importa, ya debe haber sido recibido- dijo maliciosamente el pequeño mientras zarandeaba sus piernas que colgaban de un columpio de madera que estaba sujeto a un árbol.

Un joven castaño, delgado y de aspecto noble y bondadoso aunque daba la pista de ser de vez en cuando un poco ingenuo. En su mano izquierda tenía el símbolo de un diamante, y en la otra mano portaba unas letras de unas canciones en tinta azul con algunas gotas de sangre.

Hace unos segundos atrás estaba a punto de ser asesinado por la joven peliazul, pero un tenebroso milagro salvó su vida.

Parecía haber sido un sueño, pues el escenario era tan tranquilo que perturbaba el hecho que nada del trauma que había recibido fuera visto por alguien. Pero las gotas rojas probaban que los hechos no eran una ilusión.

-¿Qué… fue… eso?- titubeó preguntándose a sí mismo donde estaba y como saldría.

Solo recordaba que un niño le había avisado que él era una tal Alicia, y según él la segunda. Aunque todo esto parecía falso, puesto a que Alicia debía ser una chica y él era del género contrario.

-¿Tu eres cantante?- preguntó una niña jalando la manga del muchacho. Este asintió sonriendo, al menos un poco de música podría hacerlo olvidar lo que vio y nadie recuerda.

Comenzó entonando una suave y melodiosa canción.

De repente recordó las paredes y suelos llenos de sangre. Cadáveres desmembrados o aparentemente triturados. Muchos de ellos aún tenían una expresión de terror o sorpresa al haber sido agredidos de repente.

Con estas memorias su voz se volvió aguda y desafinada, intentó e intentó recuperar el tono y le pareció imposible. Corrió buscando una manera de huir de sus recuerdos pero le fue inútil, sin más le arrebató una pistola a uno de los hombres y sin previo aviso disparó.

En los alrededores todo quedó manchado de sangre y debido a la bala en la pared que el joven tenía a un lado se formó una flor roja. Cierto… una figura de flor, hecha con su sangre.

-Creo que es hora de ver a la tercera Alicia…- sonrió perturbadoramente el infante después de ver la escena.

**san-banme Alice wa osanai ko**

**kireina sugatade fushigi no kuni**

**ironna hitowo madowase te**

**okashina kuniwo tsukuri-ageta**

**sonna Alice wa kunino jyoou**

**ibitsuna yume ni tori-tsukare te**

**kuchiyuku karadani obie nagara**

**kunino chouten ni kunrin suru**

La tercera Alicia estaba ubicada en un gran castillo. Grandes rosales y enredaderas adornaban las paredes del mismo.

Dentro estaba una joven peliplateada con una flor verde en su cabello. Si el pequeño no mal recordaba había dicho que su nombre era Julie, pero eso ya poco importaba. Pues todos se referían a ella como alteza.

-Ese sueño…-susurró la reina levantándose. Su mano derecha tenía una figura de flor.

-Maldito niño… me quitó mi hermosa voz dejándome esta que está muy gruesa y encima me tortura con estos sueños…- murmuró

-Yo no los inventos… tú hiciste todo eso. Quieras o no admitirlo- mencionó el niño apareciendo por un rincón.

La joven retrocedió aterrada mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos azules y se tapaba los oídos con intención de ensordecer lo que él fuese a decir.

-Tú estuviste… divirtiéndote con ellos para que llegaras a dónde estás- le acusó el menor con una sonrisa cínica.

Ella solo se apretaba los oídos con intención de ignorarlo.

-Cállate…- pidió la chica.

Aún así él no calló, si no que siguió acusándola con intención de ver a donde llegaba dentro de su locura.

Imposible de seguir oyendo acusaciones verídicas tomó uno de los cuchillos que tenía en su bandeja de frutas y se cortó en la zona del cuello. Solo fueron cuestiones de segundos antes que un mar carmesí mojara la cama que pertenecía a la hermosa monarca. Mientras tanto una espectral brisa arrancó la flor del cabello del inerte cuerpo haciéndola volar a algún sitio incierto.

-Esto me está fastidiando… a este paso moriré- se lamentó el pequeño con un tono falsamente de inocencia.

**morino komichi wo tadottari**

**barano kino sitade ocha-kai**

**oshiro karano shoutai-jyou wa**

**heart no trump**

-Vaya, vaya… nunca pensé que la cuarta Alice serían dos personas- mencionó al ver a un par de chicos que recorrían una camino de piedra que atravesaba el bosque.

Era posible que ellos dos pudieran ser su última salvación. Por lo que era muy posible que se mantuviera con cuidado, no podía interferir, así que al igual que con las otras tres Alicias anteriores igual se mantendría al margen.

**yon-banme Alice wa futago no ko**

**koukishin kara fushigi no kuni**

**ironna tobirawo kuguri nukete**

**tsui sakki yatte kita bakari**

**kino tsuyoi ane to**

**kashikoi otouto**

**ichi-ban Alice ni chika-katta kedo**

Un par de jóvenes tan opuestos. Ella pequeña inocente y de apariencia frágil, cabellos anaranjados y rostro cálido, su cabello lo tenía adornado con un moño lila. Ella era Alice. Él alto de expresión seria y aspecto impotente sin contar la gélida mirada, en su cuello portaba un pañuelo verde oscuro ocultando parte de su cuello. Su nombre…Shun.

Ambos tenían en las manos un símbolo que era la mitad de un corazón. Ella en la mano derecha y él en la izquierda que al juntar sus manos se formaba el corazón entero.

-¿Entonces aún no quieres salir?- preguntó Shun mientras tomaba la mano derecha de su amiga.

-No… aún no- mencionó divertida viendo el lugar.

Caminaron y se detuvieron al ver una espada al pie de un frondoso e intimidante árbol. Se asombraron al ver que el mango estaba cubierto de sangre, pero poca importancia les dio, pues igual siguieron avanzando.

-¿De quién crees que era la espada?- preguntó curiosa la chica. El moreno se encogió de hombros.

No tardaron mucho hasta llegar a un árbol botella. Se fijaron en unos retazos de papel con tinta azul.

-¿Esto es sangre?- preguntó Shun tocando con la yema de su dedo la pringa carmesí.

-Parece que sí…- murmuró la pelinaranja.

-Deberíamos irnos Alice- sugirió el joven con pocas esperanzas, puesto a que la chica era demasiado curiosa. Y como él esperaba, ella se negó.

No tardaron mucho antes de encontrar algo nuevamente teñido de rojo… una hermosa flor verde.

-No suena tan mal la idea de irnos…- mencionó más nerviosa la pelinaranja

**futarino yume wa samenai mama**

**fushigi no kuni wo samayotta**

-¿Quieren irse?- preguntó el niño saliendo de la nada.

El moreno lo miró con desconfianza pero asintió. El recién llegado señaló a una puerta que estaba en un árbol.

-Esa es la única salida…- mencionó mientras señalaba –dense prisa antes que desaparezca- les sugirió.

Alice asintió para tomar el mango de la puerta, apenas la tocó y esta se abrió de golpe arrastrando a ambos chicos a su interior mientras el lazo de la chica y el pañuelo del joven se desprendían de sus lugares y caían a los pies de la puerta.

-O… quizás me equivoque de puerta- mencionó sonriendo con crueldad.

Lentamente de la abertura del árbol fue saliendo sangre. Al llegar a las prendas que eran de la cuarta Alicia se tiñeron de rojo.

-Creo que fue un fracaso… la primera Alicia era muy impaciente- mencionó dejando caer el mango de la espada perteneciente a la joven.

-La segunda Alicia era muy débil, y la tercera muy ambiciosa…- soltó las letras de las canciones y la flor marchita.

Su vista se dirigió a ambos retazos de tela que yacían en el suelo.

-Y por desgracia la cuarta se dividía en mitad- mencionó tomando el lazo y pañuelo.

-La primera era curiosa…- mencionó soltando la prenda correspondiente a Alice- y el segundo se doblegaba ante ella- espetó dejando caer el trapo.

Pero seguidamente rió.

-Me alegra… pues no desapareceré. Las pesadillas viven por siempre en el recuerdo de sus víctimas- sonrió para sí mismo.

Y estaba en lo cierto, pues cuatro Alicias habían sido sus víctimas: la impaciente, la débil, la ambiciosa y finalmente la dividida.

Todas estas fueron y serán por siempre las verdaderas Alicias.

A menos que surjan nuevas victimas

* * *

><p><strong>Desde hacía tiempo tenía este songfic en la mente xD y pues al ver el rato libre terminé de escribirlo. Jeje calma antes de la tormenta… el lunes comienzo de exámenes D:<strong>

**Lync: oye… últimamente estás algo siniestra… pero me alegro que no fui tu victima esta vez ^^  
>ShunAlice: ya fuimos asesinados dos veces!  
>Yo: jeje gomen ^^U<br>Bueno me despido antes que me maten por acá xD**

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que bien :)**

**Acepto reviews, quejas, sugerencias del género, amenazas, etc.**


End file.
